Rimahiko: Just Be Friends
by Chika Hoshi
Summary: AU 'Just be friends/All we gotta do just be friends/It's time to say goodbye/Just be friends/Just be friends' OneShot, a Rimahiko breakup Oneshot. Beware. It's odd.


**A/N: Warning, this is a Rimahiko breakup, and if you hate Rimahiko breakups than don't read, spare yourself from a horridly boring, plain, and overly-dramatic fanfic like this--unless if you want to add in advice or mistakes. But just three things to tell you if you're gonna in any chance you may say these things. 1.) It's rush, I know, but I wrote it out from listening 'Just be Friends' from the Nico Nico Chorus cover of Luka Megurine's so much and was inspired to write a short quick fanfic after listening to the music box version, but if it helps, watching the video for the song may explain it better for this fanfic if you haven't seen it. 2.) If it sounds over dramatic and couldn't even get that right, I know, but I wrote it anyway and 3.) I don't have a a third, but I hope you enjoy reading it if you're still reading the author's notes!**

**

* * *

**'It's time to say goodbye, Nagihiko.' I heard myself say in the near time future…I don't know when or where, but I can hear myself repeating 'let's just be friends, just be friends Nagihiko…' My heart is beating rather slow and rather heavy, just too much to my dismay. Where is Nagihiko? Wasn't he suppose to come on our date tonight…or the night before; how about for the past two months. The only times I ever see him is with his friends. The only times he ever sees me is with my friends. He never bothers to say hi, but I also never bothered to say hi. There's too much of the interruptions as far as I can count. But really, the honest truth, I believe, is that he grew tired of us.

My fingers tremble at the thought how many times I've called him. They were sore, more than I would have known. But not as much as the sensational spark that sprang on the surface of my skin whenever Nagihiko…Nagihiko…

"Nagihiko…" I flinched. It was that feline Tsukiyomi that echoed his name. I had forgotten where I was now. Stupid as I am, that girly-boy purple-headed was in the same room as I am now. Too bad my insecurity is stopping me.

"Yeah, what?" He flicked his hair, mingling with his friends. From the looks of it, he didn't seem like he had a care in the world.

"I think…you've…resolved." I couldn't manage to hear what they were talking; the crowd was pretty loud, since there was so much to talk about with all the flashy decorations and the gossip spreading around.

Nagihiko's face went a little aloof as Tadase was saying something. Kukai had a look I've never seen him ever tried to pull off. There were too many people to see what was going on, and it didn't help that the DJ played the music louder. My thoughts were scattering the more I tried to.

"Rima,"

"Eh yes, Amu?" I lightly shook Amu's hand off of my shoulder; her touch was telling me she's being serious about something.

"I know that it's been obvious and all…and that I should have talk about this before but you've got to talk to Nagihiko." She blunted out her point, "Your tactic of reaching him won't pick him up."

I smiled tiredly, "Amu, I appreciate the kindness, but I'm alright."

"Are you sure," Amu questioned her lying best friend, "because as far as we know, you've been staring at the guy since we've been here;"-When she saw me shrug, she placed her hands on her hips, so very girly unlike her cool n' spicy façade-"Rima, communication is…Eek!"

"Miss me, Amu-chan." Ikuto smirked out of nowhere.

"Gah, no you—" Before Amu can blabber away her usual speeches, Ikuto fondly and _gladly _swung those crane of arms of his under and up to claim his blushing, spazzy, noisy prize. For once, that blue-haired fuzz ball did me a favor whether or not he intended to.

Or maybe not.

"Hey, cutie, wanna dance?" A familiar voice asked. Classmate.

"No thanks," I coldly rejected him, "I already have a boyfriend in case you haven't notice."

"Oh," I wasn't sure why he was raising his eyebrows out of amusement; they should be out of disappointment or anger, "you mean the same one that's been neglecting you, babe?"

When I didn't say anything, he darkly chuckle.

"Don't worry babe, I won't be such a bad boyfriend."

I felt the guy's breathe getting heavier more than normal, and his hips grinding against my mine; ugh, how disgusting that is! Annoyed, I slapped him away, calling him a bastard. This easily caught a large amount of unwanted attention, especially Nagi's; he chuckled when he saw he had my boyfriend's eyes on him, "You'll be crawling back to me, don't you forget that, babe."

And he forced his lips on mine as I struggled to escape, wondering why didn't Nagihiko stop him? I'm his girlfriend and he let him kiss me against my will. I was so good at keeping my eyes dry, but not at physical strength.

He stopped to speak, "Don't forget, babe, you'll want me when you know that he isn't good enough for you."

He winked, shifting his glasses and left causally, leaving me stiff and a flat taste of alcohol. Angered, I screamed, "Get the hell out! This party is officially over!"

"You don't live in this house! That pretty boy does!" Someone shouted.

I glared, "If you want to live, I suggest this: Get. The. Fuck. Off."

Of course this wouldn't go off better without smashing the vase harshly at him; I'm going to have to buy another vase for Tadase as an apology later though.

When that bastard scam off, everyone else did, expect for the two gang of Nagi and mine. Of course it wasn't no surprised that they were unease by my reaction. The result went to silence. I let out of a big tired sigh. I was being a little more settle to them and patient too.

"You guys better leave," I said calmly, "Except for you Fujisaki Nagihiko. We still have a lot to talk about and Tadase…sorry about earlier. I'll clean it all."

He smiled, quite weary, "It's alright. I'll clean it later, Rima."

I shook my head, "No, I'll will. Just…leave so I can talk to Nagihiko."

Knowing better, he said no more and out of respect, dragged everyone else out from any possible protest. After they shut the door, both Nagihiko and I became unfamiliar with each other somehow…and how I know is by the way he was avoiding eye contact and the small gestures of kicking the air lightly. I couldn't and wouldn't understand him acting this way, but I didn't comprehend why I'm being the way I am now. Uh geez…

"Okay, this is going nowhere, Nagihiko." I blunted, "I call you, but you never answer. You giving the silent treatment, and now you letting some guy kiss me? I won't lie, Nagihiko, I was no better. I should have said something long before. Being sulky about it shouldn't be in relationships. That I know fairly well, Nagihiko…tell me…what has become of us?"

"I don't know, Rima," he mumbled, "We had a great connection going on but…we lost it…that I don't know when. It's all so confusing."

I didn't say anything, instead grabbed for some newspaper and dishpan with the broom and started cleaning the vase that once held a perfectly healthy rose. Its fallen petals scattered across my hands, though it was useless to pick them up.

Nagihiko helped too, picking up the prickle thorns off of the floor one less mess to clean, but not quite. Much was still in delay.

The silence drenched, despite that I still yearn to know what Nagihiko's thinking. It's like a no good party winding, all the rebound and resonance echoing in vain. I felt his hand purposely touching mine while I was pressing the newspaper to the tinier and more difficult pieces to scrap out.

Hesitating, I looked up. The radiance Nagihiko once shone has now dimmed, but the pulse of its effect remained the same. They cut me with no slack.

"Rima, believe me when I say this. I wanted to torture that asshole for that crap he did," Nagihiko said weakly, but I heard him loud and clear "I love you Rima, I really do."

'We'd be better off being friends, just friends, Nagihiko' my heart wanted those words screamed at him, and I agreed no less.

"If I could make my wish come true, Rima," A tear slip out of Nagihiko's glint hazel eyes to my surprise, "I'd go see you again…like in the old days in a new life. But life itself always seems to have different plans, don't they?"

"No matter what we do, life is just like that." I mumbled.

The floor was vase clean now that I got a closer notice. I saw my reflection…the light in the angle blocked from seeing Nagihiko's though. It was clear to me now.

"You know…" I said louder this time, hoping he'd hear me, "I still love you, I don't wanna be apart from you, but goodbye my sweetheart—Nagihiko, it's over. We'll have to leave without turning back."-I wiped his tear off his cold face-"I don't like seeing you cry, Nagihiko, because you'll always be my best friend, the one person that I've tried to hold onto."

* * *

**A/N: I love Choucho and Nico Nico Chorus (the one that has 12 singers in and later had Luka feature into the song)'s version of the song, so so rich and depth into them. Anyways, I welcome flames, there's just so many things that sucks about this fanfic, don't it. And those that are just confused what the heck fanfic was about...uh...if it helps, try to think of it as a songfic? Almost? Well it did have some of the lyrics to the song...the translated ones that is. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Zip! Nada! Not a darn thing. **


End file.
